wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:XNorthfeather/Skryty Łowca Rozdział VIII
Rudy kocur nie miał już nic na swoją obronę. Zastępca i medyczka nie dawali mu dojść do słowa. Byli przekonani, że to właśnie Rześki Połysk coś kombinuje, przez co Księżycowej Gwieździe się ciągle obrywa. Tak właściwie, kocur nie miał się im co dziwić, po powrocie przywódczyni, opowiadała im wszystko co się wydarzyło. Również to, że kocur bez zawahania uciekł, nawet się na nią nie oglądając, dlatego na pewno nie mieli o nim najlepszego zdania. Minęła chwila, która dla rudzielca wydawała się trwać wiecznie, kiedy nagle ciemnoruda kotka ocknęła się i wstała. -Co tu się dzieje?- spytała zaspana. -Nic takiego. Chcemy by ten zdrajca wyjawił nam swoje plany. Z pewnością jest w to zamieszany Lodowa Plama.. albo Cierń..- mruknęła medyczka zaniepokojona. -Co?! Chwilkę.. nie rozumiem.. przecież on tylko pomagał!- tłumaczyła przywódczyni. -Ten kocur nie jest godny zaufania, najlepiej szybko się go pozbądźmy, zanim doprowadzi do jakiejś kolejnej tragedii..- mówiła coraz bardziej zaniepokojona medyczka. -O co wam chodzi?- wciąż pytała. -Nie możesz się już tak narażać, najlepiej żebyś w ogóle nie chodziła sama, nawet po obozie, wszędzie grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo, a.. -A co?- przywódczyni zaniepokoiła się po tym jeszcze bardziej. -Eh.. zostało ci już tylko pięć żyć..- wydusiła w końcu ciemnobrązowa kotka patrząc ze smutkiem na Księżycową Gwiazdę. Przez chwilę wszyscy stali w bezruchu i wpatrywali się w dwie kotki, tak jakby się zatrzymał czas. -A..ale jak to..?- ciemnoruda kotka nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Minęło zaledwie kilka dni odkąd odebrała swoje dziewięć żywotów, a teraz zostało jej już tylko pięć. -To niemożliwe, przecież nie działo się nic takiego.. -Sama się nad tym zastanawiałam.- wcięła się medyczka. -Kiedy wróciłaś do obozu po odebraniu dziewięciu żywotów, już wtedy miałaś ich osiem. Coś musiało się stać. Sama mówiłaś, że zaraz po wybudzeniu miałaś mnóstwo energii, kiedy łapałaś wiewiórkę rozwinęłaś ogromną prędkość w bardzo krótkim czasie, a potem miałaś gorączkę i źle się czułaś. To z pewnością był skutek nagłego przypływu energii. Nie wiem jak to wygląda kiedy traci się życie, ale zawsze podejrzewałam, że spotykasz się z Klanem Gwiazdy, by chwilę potem wrócić do swojego ciała z nową siłą.- opowiadała. -Ale to tylko jedno życie, co z pozostałymi trzema?- dociekała przywódczyni. -Drugie życie straciłaś najprawdopodobniej przy walce z Lodową Plamą, mówiłaś że w pewnej chwili miałaś tyle siły, że zdołałaś go przewalić i chwilę z nim walczyłaś, ale potem straciłaś przytomność, potem nie obudziłaś się na długo, gdyż znów zapadła ciemność, dobrze mówię?- spytała medyczka by się upewnić, czy wszystko co mówi jest zgodne z prawdą. -T-tak..- odpowiedziała zaniepokojona ciemnoruda kotka. -W tym czasie podejrzewam, że również straciłaś życie.. nie mam pojęcia co mogło być tego przyczyną, ale tak musiało być. Kolejne życie straciłaś natomiast dzisiaj. A mianowicie chwilę przed tym jak Nocne Oko po ciebie przyszedł. Jedynym kotem, który był obok ciebie, był właśnie Rześki Połysk.- rzekła spoglądając nieufnie na kocura. -A to on jest najprawdopodobniejszym sprawcą tego wszystkiego. Wszystkie te sytuacje mają z nim jakiś związek.- -Ja tutaj nie widzę żadnego związku.- zaprzeczyła lekko oburzona przywódczyni. -A jednak. Zanim do nas trafił, tak jak już mówił, został wydalony z Klanu Brzasku. Rozmawiałam o tym ze Wschodzącą Gwiazdą. Chodziło o przepowiednię, Mleczna Pręga miał wizję, w której widział kota o dwukolorowych oczach. Jak wiemy jedynym kotem, który takowe posiada jest właśnie Rześki Połysk.- rzekła rzucając rudemu kocurowi przelotne spojrzenie. -Mleczna Pręga nie był w stanie do końca stwierdzić czy przepowiednia na pewno mówiła o tym, co wydawało się być najoczywistsze, ale wszystko na to wskazywało.- -Do rzeczy.- ponagliła ciemnoruda kotka. -Ukazywała ona kota o wcześniej wspomnianych dwukolorowych oczach, który stoi naprzeciwko, jak nam się wydaje Lodowej Plamy i Ciernia..- -Chwileczkę. Kto to jest ten cały Cierń?- tym razem to rudy kocur się wtrącił. -Niebezpieczny samotnik, który ma jakieś bardzo dziwne hmm.. plany? Współpracuje nie tylko z kotami, słyszałam że czasami tak jakby.. rozmawia z dwunożnymi.. chociaż to niemożliwe, to on znalazł jakiś sposób i wykorzystuje to do własnych celów. Wciąż nie wiemy dlaczego, ale próbuje uprowadzić przywódców, kilka księżyców temu jego celem był właśnie Wschodząca Gwiazda, ale nie udało mu się nic zrobić. Księżycowa Gwiazda była nową niedoświadczoną przywódczynią, a dodatkowo Cierń ma chyba jakiś kontakt z Lodową Plamą, dzięki czemu obaj mogli wszystko zaplanować i osłabić Księżycową Gwiazdę. Śmiem twierdzić, iż Rześki Połysk również jest w to wszystko zaplątany.- zakończyła medyczka patrząc uważnie na rudego kocura. -I to wszystko dlatego, że Mleczna Pręga miał jakąś wizję?!- wrzasnęła przywódczyni. Była już nieźle zirytowana. Medyk Klanu Brzasku może i był miły i naprawdę dobrze sprawował się w swojej roli, ale jednak był jakiś dziwny.. rozważał każdą najmniejszą rzecz, a czasem wysnuwał nieprawdopodobne wnioski. Często również ze złym skutkiem dla niewinnych kotów. -Mleczna Pręga to świetny medyk, uważam że ma rację.- rzekła stanowczo Klonowe Futro. -To nie jest prawda! Rześki Połysk w życiu nie pomógłby Cierniowi, ani Lodowej Plamie! Sama widziałam jak zadawał samotnikowi poważne rany, zresztą mało nie brakowało, a to samo spotkałoby i Lodową Plamę.- mówiła przywódczyni w obronie rudego kocura. Ten popatrzył na nią z wdzięcznością, po czym postąpił krok w przód. -Przepowiednia jest prawdziwa, sam dobrze wiem, że nigdy nie zniżyłbym się do poziomu Lodowej Plamy czy Ciernia, ale Wschodząca Gwiazda był w stanie w to wszystko uwierzyć. Kiedy tylko spełniła się pierwsza rzecz z tej przepowiedni, zadecydował o natychmaistowym usunięciu mnie z klanu. Tylko że.. to wszystko nadal pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Wciąż nie wiem co zrobił mi i Księżycowej Gwieździe ten chory dwunożny.- mruknął zamyślając się. -Co się takiego stało, że Wschodząca Gwiazda kazał usunąć cię z klanu?- dopytywała sie Klonowe Futro. -Z tego co pamiętam, do naszego obozu przybył Cierń.. chociaż wtedy nie miałem pojęcia kto to jest, ani po co może przychodzić, ale to z pewnością był on. Chciał porozmawiać z Wschodzącą Gwiazdą. Nie wiem o czym rozmawiali, ale widziałem że Wschodząca Gwiazda i Mleczna Pręga byli tym całym zajściem naprawdę poruszeni i zaniepokojeni. Niestety nie wytłumaczyli mi dlaczego tak naprawdę wyrzucają mnie z klanu.- rzekł z bólem w głosie. Było widać, że to nie było dla niego łatwe tak o tym opowiadać, w końcu bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, że jakiś kot był wyrzucony z klanu, a rudy kocur nic tak właściwie nie zrobił. -Och.. no cóż.. będę to musiała przemyśleć.- odparła medyczka po chwili zamyślenia. -Jutro wybiorę się do Klanu Brzasku i porozmawiam o tym wszystkim z Wschodzącą Gwiazdą i Mleczną Pręgą. Wy pójdziecie ze mną.- dodała patrząc na dwójkę kotów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania